


I'll Be Back

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: When Y/N leaves the firehouse, it becomes clear that only two people know why. Boden and Kelly Severide.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	I'll Be Back

It’s at Christmas that she makes the announcement. Everyone is just settling in for dinner as they all hope that they’ll actually be able to eat before they get a call. 

“I have to tell you guys something.” The words are a little loud, so everyone can hear over all the mixed conversations that are happening. With everyone’s eyes on her and a reassuring smile from Boden, she tells them. “I have five more shifts, before I leave for a few months.” 

It’s all the information they get. She doesn’t tell them why or exactly how long she means by a few months. Herrmann tries to get Boden to say something, but he’s tight-lipped, only repeating what she says. 

They only get texts and the occasional phone call from her. A few beg her to visit or for at the very least to give them her new address so they can visit her but she refuses. 

It’s at month five of her being gone, everyone in the firehouse expects Severide knows something more. And as much as they want to push, they know they can’t. Severide knows how to be vicious with a look. He also has no problem keeping things close to his chest. 

It’s a day into month six, and as they settle in the room for their briefing that Boden announces, Severide will be gone for two months. “He would’ve told you himself, but it was urgent.”   
“Is he alright?” Herrmann asks, unable to hide his concern for his fellow lieutenant.   
Boden smiles, “he’s just fine.” 

As the meeting ends, Boden looks at Casey, “Casey, if I could see you in my office.”   
The captain nods, confused. 

He follows Boden into the office, shutting the door behind him. “Is this about Severide?” He asks, sitting down once Boden has.   
The older man nods, there’s a proud smile on his face. “He only told me, since I had to be involved, but he was planning on telling you today. After talking to him, he asked me to tell you what’s going on.”   
Casey leans forward, curious as to what it is that has made his oldest friend take two months off.   
“Kelly has taken paternity leave. Y/N went into labor a few hours after last shift.”   
“What?” He asks, not sure he actually heard what the chief said correctly. When he only raises a brow, Casey falls back into his chair. “Holy shit.” He breathes. 

“That’s why she took a few months off. Why didn’t she tell us?” He asks, after wrapping his head around the fact that Severide, no Kelly, is a father.   
“She was worried. This is a stressful job and this is her first pregnancy. She was also worried about backlash from her relationship with Kelly.”   
His eyebrows furrow. “Backlash? Did someone in the house say something to her?”   
The easy smile that had been on Boden’s face drops, “it was the last time we had a floater while she was her. After that tough call that her and Brett had, she went to Kelly. The floater only saw them hug, but apparently that was enough for him to make a comment.”   
“Do I want to know?”   
“No.”   
Casey nods, and moves to stand up, figuring that the conversation is over.   
“Oh, Casey.” He stops. “Keep this to yourself, they’ll announce it when they want to announce it.”   
“Of course, Chief.” 

As he leaves the office, he pulls out his phone to congratulate what might as well be his brother. 

It’s when there’s a month left until Kelly comes back that they see him for the first time since he took time off. He looks happier than they’ve ever seen him, eyes sparkling, and a bounce in his step they haven’t seen since Shay passed. 

Gallo is the one to alert everyone that he’s back, after seeing the squad guys get excited about something only for it to be the lieutenant. The rest of them quickly join the squad guys in welcoming him back. 

“It’s good to see you back at the house.” Casey tells him as everyone has started to calm down.   
“It’s good to be bad.”   
“Are you back?” Gallo asks. “I just mean that Boden told us you were taking two months, it’s only been one.” He rambles.   
Kelly laughs, “no, I just had some paperwork to finish up. I’ll be back next month though. Can’t keep me away too long.” 

He’s barely there for an hour and somehow manages to dodge all of the questions being asked about where he’s been and why he took time off. 

It’s three shifts since Kelly has gotten back, when they see him light up like a Christmas tree. 

Everyone’s surrounding the trucks as they all talk and joke around after just having witnessed Gallo and Ritter do drills head to head. Cruz goes to ask Severide something, when he notices the man's attention is somewhere else. Looking where he is, Cruz notices a familiar car parking. Before he can say anything, Severide is walking over to the car, reaching it just as the driver’s door opens. 

When Cruz doesn’t respond to his name being called, they all look at him and then look at what he’s focused on. 

“Is that Y/N?” Gallo asks, under his breath to Ritter, having only seen her in photos.   
He nods. 

The whole house looks at her in shock as her and Severide approach with a baby in her arms. She comes to a stop a few feet away from them, shifting slightly in her feet. “Hey guys.”   
Casey breaks out of his shock first, moving forward to hug her as best as he can with a baby in the way. “It’s good to see you, Y/N.”   
“You too, Matt.” 

The rest follows in his example, Herrmann being the last of the bunch. “You know how worried I was about you, kid?”   
She winces, “I’m sorry, Herrmann.”   
He waves it off, looking at the baby in her arms. “Who is this?”   
Everyone waits eagerly as her and Severide exchange a look. Both Boden and Casey who had been a little to the side move a bit closer, exchanging glances to ask if the other knows what the couple decided to name their child.  
“This is Casey Andrew Severide.” With the reveal of their baby boy’s name and relationship, Kelly wraps an arm around her, tucking her into his side.

They look wide eyed at the couple, before looking at Casey, not surprised to see tears in his eyes. “Casey, like my last name?”   
Y/N nods, passing the baby over to Kelly, before pulling the captain into a hug. “You mean so much to both Kelly and me. You’re a brother to us both and we don’t want you to forget that.”  
His voice is a little thick, when he pulls away. “I’d never forget it.” He lets out a laugh, “Now let me hold the little guy.” The captain holding Casey sets off everyone wanting to hold the baby, expect for a select few. 

“You guys sure made a cute kid.” Herrmann tells them, watching as Kelly takes the baby from Ritter, who Y/N had insisted hold him.   
“He didn’t have a chance of not looking cute with us as parents.”   
Y/N rolls her eyes, but there’s a fond expression on her face at the comment. “I just hope he doesn’t get your big head.”   
Kelly laughs, kissing her quickly. “You’d be okay.”   
“I’m not worried about me.”


End file.
